Sorcières et Invocations
by DramaticalRaven
Summary: Réponse au 24ième défi de Crazy Av. OS avec au programme : Marichat, lemon, sorcières, surnaturel et démons. Joyeux Halloween !


_Bonsoir/Bonsoir ! Voici ma noble contribution au 24_ _ième_ _défi de Crazy Av et à la fête d'Halloween par la même occasion ! Par cet os je respecte les deux thèmes imposés et j'avoue m'être laissé totalement allé au niveau du lemon qui est pour moi l'un de mes meilleurs. Allez, je n'en dis pas plus et vous laisse lire ce long os en l'honneur de notre horrifique fête d'Halloween !_

 _Bonne Lecture à tous !_

Sorcières et Invocations

Marinette Dupain-Chang et Chloé Bourgeois étaient les meilleures sorcières de leur promotion. Depuis leur première année à l'école de Sorcellerie Françoise-Dupont, elles luttaient avec rage pour la première place du classement. Celle qui obtient cette place est vouée à de grandes, très grandes choses. Les dernières sorcières ayant eue l'honneur d'obtenir la première place avait côtoyées la Reine Tikki, elle-même. Elles avaient étés les Invocatrices en chef de sa Majesté. Marinette avait toujours admiré la Reine, depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Tikki lui avait sauvé la vie, à elle et ses parents, il y a de cela plusieurs années. Quand elle avait découvert que sa sauveuse était une sorcière et qu'elle en était une aussi, le bonheur l'avait submergé.

Malheureusement, en arrivant à l'école de Sorcellerie Françoise-Dupont, elle rencontra Chloé Bourgeois. Cette blondinette était une des descendantes directes de l'Ancienne Reine Queen Bee et elle voulait récupérer la place qui lui revenait de droit. L'entendre critiquer la Reine Tikki à longueur de journée avait eu raison du self Control de Marinette. Ainsi, les deux jeunes filles se vouaient une guerre sans merci. Elles avaient toutes deux les meilleures notes de l'école. Chaque fois, leurs professeurs les félicitaient et leur accordaient des privilèges. Certaines fois, elles avaient donc droit à des cours avancés. Chloé préférait s'améliorer en sort et combat alors que Marinette favorisait les potions et la création de sorts et de sceaux. Ainsi, chacune avait sa matière de prédilection. Pourtant aucune des deux ne dépassait l'autre. Elles stagnaient à la première place. C'est le jour d'Halloween qu'elles allaient pouvoir se départager. Le proviseur Damoclès et ses deux meilleurs professeurs avaient eus l'idée du siècle : Un examen d'Invocations.

* * *

Marinette n'avait jamais été aussi stressée de toute sa vie. Elle tremble de tout son corps en voyant Chloé, sa plus grande rivale, invoquer l'esprit de l'Ancienne Reine Queen Bee. Il fallait être extrêmement puissante pour réussis un tel exploit ! Et si elle ne réussissait pas ? Et si elle n'arrivait pas à invoquer quelque chose ? Elle deviendrait la risée de l'école ! Non… Elle ne pouvait pas échouer maintenant ! Pas après tous les efforts qu'elle avait fait pour obtenir cette place si méritée ! Si elle échouait maintenant alors cela signifierait qu'elle ne ferait jamais honneur à la Reine Tikki ! Elle imaginait sans peine le regard empli de déception de son idole. Non, elle se devait de réussir.

Chloé brisa son sceau d'invocation avec un sourire plein d'arrogance. Elle fixa Marinette d'un air ravi et lui chuchota qu'elle allait échouer en passant à ses côtés. Marinette soupira de mécontentement avant de commencer à tracer son sceau. Minutieusement, elle dessina de somptueuses arabesques qui laissèrent ses professeurs sans voix. C'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient un sceau aussi magnifiquement tracé. Il ressemblait à un immense mandala coloré. Il leur faisait pensé aux sceaux du plus Grand Invocateur Sorcier des dernières décennies : Nathanaël Kurtzberg. Ces deux-là avaient un style pratiquement identique sans que celui de Marinette était plus « brouillon ». Là où Nathanaël traçait ses arabesques avec différentes couleurs et une forme abstraite ressemblant à des fleurs enlacées, Marinette dessinait un seul et même dessin de façon soignée qui ressemblait étrangement à la tête du Chat du Cheshire. Madame Bustier et Madame Mendeleïev furent subjugué par une telle maîtrise. Le proviseur Damoclès, quant à lui, remarqua une minuscule ombre bouger le long du cercle. Le sceau n'était pas encore fini et il était déjà activé ?

Chloé, resté en retrait grinça des dents. Le sceau de la « Paysanne », comme elle se plaisait à l'appeler, était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Pourtant cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait fonctionner. Une invocation était compliquée et demandait beaucoup de temps et d'énergie. La blonde se rassura mentalement en envoyant une quantité incommensurable de mauvaises ondes vers sa rivale. Sauf que plus elle en envoyait, plus l'ombre autour du sceau se faisait violente. Elle caressait vicieusement les arabesques, les colorant en noir. Le proviseur Damoclès fronça les sourcils, c'était mauvais. Après avoir fini le tracé de son sceau, Marinette respira un grand coup avant de commencer son incantation.

« Moi, Marinette Dupain-Chang, Sorcière et, je l'espère, future Invocatrice de la Reine Tikki, te demande de répondre à mon appel. Viens à moi, démon du soir !

Le sceau se colora d'un noir profond avant de devenir rouge flamboyant puis noir à nouveau. Les deux couloirs luttaient, tenant de dominer l'autre dans un combat acharné. Cela rappela à Marinette son propre combat avec Chloé Bourgeois. Après de longues minutes de patiente, le noir sembla l'emporter. Une ombre malveillante recouvrit le sceau. Marinette ouvrit grand les yeux, se demandant ce qu'elle avait pu faire de mal. Et c'est là que ça la frappa. « Démon du soir » ! Non mais quelle idiote ! C'était « Esprit du soir » qu'il fallait dire ! Elle avait invoqué un démon ! La jeune sorcière trembla violemment, d'excitation et de peur mêlées. Si elle réussissait à invoquer un démon alors elle aurait sûrement la première place tant désirée ! Mais d'un autre côté, un démon était vraiment difficile à bannir une fois qu'il était invité dans le monde des Humains. Allait-elle être punie pour son erreur ? Plus sa peur grandissait, plus l'ombre noire se faisait imposante. Elle grossit et grossit au milieu du cercle avant de former un immense chat noir aux yeux verts phosphorescent. Il avait les dents pointues et hurlait à la lune. Le démon était imposant et semblait surpuissant. Non mais quelle idée d'invoquer un démon le soir même d'Halloween ! Marinette retint son souffle quand l'ombre se fit de plus en plus petite. Et sous les yeux ébahis de tous, le démon prit forme humaine.

* * *

Marinette lisait tranquillement ses livres de magie, assise en tailleur sur son lit. Ses professeurs lui avaient fièrement annoncé qu'elle avait gagné sans peine la première place du classement. Cela voulait dire qu'elle allait pouvoir être la future invocatrice de la Reine ! Malheureusement, elle avait aussi le devoir de s'occuper du démon qu'elle avait invoqué. Le proviseur Damoclès lui avait dit de le garder occuper le temps qu'il contacte la Reine Tikki pour qu'elle puisse le bannir elle-même de monde Humain. La jeune fille s'en voulait un peu d'embêter ainsi son idole de toujours. Machinalement et en symbole de stresse, elle se détacha les cheveux. Ils cascadèrent délicatement sur ses épaules dénudées, envoûtant d'un coup le démon. Ce dernier était assis à même le sol dans la même position, lisant lui aussi un livre. Si Marinette se concentrait sur un livre de sorts et d'invocations pour ses prochains cours avancés, le démon lisait un livre d'Histoire. Tout cela était d'un fascinant ! Après tout, cela devait faire des siècles qu'il n'avait pas mis une patte dans le monde Humain.

Pourtant le monde Humain l'ennuya au plus haut point et il emprunta un livre d'Histoire de la Magie. Il en regarda le sommaire avant d'aller à une page qui l'intriguait. Il fronça les sourcils en lisant. Tout cela était faux. Grinçant des dents, il commença une lecture orale pour avoir l'attention de la sorcière qui l'avait invoqué.

« Nathanaël Kurtzberg est à ce jour l'invocateur le plus puissant qui est jamais existé. Il a été sous les ordres des Reines Queen Bee et Tikki mais il a trahi cette dernière. En effet, après une invocation dangereuse ordonnée par Tikki, Nathanaël fuit le monde sorcier après avoir tenté de l'assassiner. Il vivrait maintenant dans le monde des Démons et les aideraient dans leur lutte pour obtenir le contrôle sur le monde Humain

Marinette releva les yeux de son livre et observa son interlocuteur. Le Démon avait pris une forme humaine des plus attrayantes : un jeune homme plutôt bien bâtit à la chevelure noire en bataille où deux oreilles de chat de la même couleur se dissimulaient, des yeux verts affreusement brillants, un visage fin mais viril et une tenue de « bad boy ». Cette dernière était composé d'un pantalon en cuir, des bottes militaires, un débardeur et une veste en cuir qui lui tombant sur les coudes tout en dénudant ses épaules. Et bien évidemment, tout était en noir ce qui moulait atrocement vicieusement ses formes avantageuses. Marinette s'était mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure. Les Démons séduisait pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. La sorcière savait donc d'avance que peu importe ce que le démon allait lui demander, il l'aurait sans grands efforts.

-Et donc ? Quelque chose te gêne dans cette histoire ? Demanda Marinette en remarquant la grimace dédaigneuse du démon

-Evidemment ! Nathanaël n'a jamais trahi personne ! Certes il a fui le monde Humain pour celui des Démons mais ce n'est pas par trahison ! C'est par amour ! Grogna violemment le noiraud

-Par amour ?

Marinette s'était relevé sous le choc. Qu'est-ce que le démon voulait dire par-là ? Aucun sorcier n'avait entendu quelconque ragot amoureux concernant Nathanaël. Le rouquin avait toujours été des plus timides et discrets. Il apparaissait d'ailleurs uniquement aux réunions importantes ou aux invocations. Il avait souvent été désignés pour faire passer des examens d'invocations mais n'avait jamais répondus présent. Comment donc ce démon pouvait savoir une telle chose ?

-Nathanaël… Lui et Marc, le prince des vampires, étaient fiancés. Marc a été le tout premier à avoir répondu à une invocation de Nathanaël. De suite, il se sont appréciés, apprivoisés, aimés… Leur amour était le plus beau que je n'ai jamais vu… Un sorcier et un vampire… Même le roi et la reine vampirique ont acceptés cette union ! Cette décision leur a valu leur mort. Marc dû donc monter sur le trône et faire exécuter les traîtres. Je suis celui qui les a traqués puis éliminés. A l'époque, je n'étais pas aussi puissant. Je n'étais qu'un simple chat aux pouvoirs magiques. Je n'étais que l'animal de compagnie du prince des vampires. Petit à petit, je montais en puissance, me prouvant que je n'étais pas qu'un simple chat. En grandissant, on s'est aperçu que j'étais un véritable démon, vraiment puissant. En apprenant que j'étais du côté de Marc, les tensions se sont amoindris. Ainsi Marc et Nathanaël peuvent vivre leur amour au grand jour.

-Je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi on pense que Nathanaël à trahit la Reine Tikki ? Questionna Marinette, curieuse

-Et bien… Après le mariage, Nathanaël annonce à la Reine son désir de vivre avec son amant. Celle-ci accepte, forcément. A la seule condition de rencontre Marc. Ainsi, Nathanaël dessine un cercle d'invocation au milieu de la salle du trône et fait apparaître son amour. Marc et moi, sous ma forme de chat (normale cette fois), nous sommes retrouvés devant Tikki. Alors que Marc allait s'incliner, des vassaux entèrent et supposèrent d'emblée que Tikki était attaquée. La reine tenta d'expliquer ce qu'il se passait mais on ne l'écouta pas. Voyant donc que personne ne comprenait, je me décidais de créer un portail. Je poussais Marc dedans et fut suivit par Nathanaël. Il ne voulait pas abandonner Marc… Surtout qu'il savait qu'il serait perçu comme un traître.

La voix du démon avait drastiquement baissé dans un ton grave et triste. De très mauvais souvenirs semblaient remonter à la surface. Désireuse d'allégé la peine du démon, Marinette se leva et le serra dans ses bras. La tête du chat reposait délicatement sur la poitrine de la sorcière. Il ferma les yeux et écouta la respira tantôt calme, tantôt agitée de Marinette. Un léger sourire se forma sur ses lèvres rouges avant de se changer en un véritable sourire carnassier. Marinette ferma les yeux à son tour, réfléchissant. Pourquoi la Reine Tikki n'avait pas arrangé les choses ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas fait changer les livres d'Histoire ? Elle perdit le fil de ses pensées en sentant une main pleine de griffes lui glisser sensuellement sur son dos nu.

Quoi ?

-Mais-Mais-Mais ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Demanda-t-elle en tentant de se dégager

Le démon enserra ses hanches de son bras gauche et la força à rester près de lui. Sa main droite continua son chemin vers le haut du dos de la jeune fille. D'un mouvement souple de la griffe, il lui dégrafa son soutien-gorge. Marinette paniqua complètement et utilisa ses pouvoirs pour former autour d'elle une bulle protectrice.

-Vas-y, résiste-moi autant que tu veux. Mais tu sais, comme n'importe qui, que tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher d'avoir ce que je veux. Ce que je veux, c'est toi. Toi, Marinette Dupain-Chang, Future Invocatrice de la Reine Tikki. Je _veux_ et _j'exige_ que tu m'offres, _ici et maintenant_ , ta virginité. Moi, Chat Noir, Démon représentant le péché de l'orgueil, déclare solennellement que pour me renvoyer d'où je viens tu _dois_ t'offrir à moi. Deal, ravissante sorcière ?

Marinette resta sans voix. Sa bulle protectrice baissa en intensité. Ce que lui demandait Chat Noir était beaucoup trop ! Toute sa vie n'avait été qu'étude ! Chloé, elle, avait eu quelques petits-amis par-ci par-là mais uniquement par qu'elle était folle amoureuse de son ami d'enfance et qu'elle voulait le rendre jaloux ! Adrien Agreste, loup-garou de son état, était très populaire. Malheureusement, Marinette n'y avait jamais prêté attention. Elle préférait rester chez elle où à la bibliothèque et plongé dans ses bouquins. C'était ce qu'Alya, sa meilleure amie, lui reprochait. Elle lui disait tout le temps qu'elle était populaire et qu'elle plaisait aux hommes… Marinette n'était pas intéressé par ce genre de choses. Rencontre la Reine Tikki était son but ultime. Soudain, une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Il y avait une fête d'Halloween organisé à la Tour Eiffel ce soir et la Reine Tikki se devait d'y être présente pour surveiller les éventuels débordements de Démons ou Esprits faisaient les 400 coups… Si elle jouait bien ses cartes…

-Très bien, Deal. Mais j'ai une condition d'abord !

Chat Noir fronça les sourcils mais acquiesça tout même de la tête.

-Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

-Il y a une fête ce soir, sous la Tour Eiffel. Viens avec moi là-bas… Je ne peux pas m'offrir à toi sans aucun rendez-vous, ce n'est pas convenable !

Un petit rire échappa au démon

-Comme tu voudras.

Chat Noir se leva, prêt à partir. Sauf que Marinette le stoppa.

-Attends une petite minute ! A une soirée déguisée, il faut mettre un costume. Assis-toi donc sur ma chaise de bureau, je vais t'en faire un. Je suis très douée pour la création de vêtement ! »

Le sourire un tantinet sadique de Marinette fila une légère chair de poule au démon. Il ne la sentait pas celle-là.

* * *

Chat Noir ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Marinette lui avait créé un costume en cuir à partir de la magie. Il ressemblait à un super héros… La seule chose qui ne changeait pas avec son apparence humaine, était sa chevelure, ses oreilles, ses yeux et ses bottes militaires (qu'il avait négocier sec). Marinette l'avait affublé de gants noires avec de fausses griffes, d'une queue de chat qui n'était qu'une simple ceinture, d'un léger masque qui lui couvrait la partie supérieure du visage et d'un costume noir en cuir des plus banals. La seule chose qui lui faisait plaisir était que ce costume lui moulait parfaitement l'intégralité du corps. Cela laissait peu de place à l'imagination et beaucoup de regard enfiévrés le regardaient avec avidité. Le démon ne pouvait pas être plus heureux. Cela faisait si longtemps que l'on ne l'avait pas désiré ainsi. Le monde Humain lui avait vraiment manqué ! Un regard vers sa cavalière lui fit remarqué qu'il n'était pas le seul à être dévoré des yeux.

En effet, Marinette portait une robe noire dos nu magnifique. Elle était courte, lui arrivant au-dessus du milieu de la cuisse, aux longues manches. A son cou se trouvait un ras-du-cou avec une unique émeraude en son centre. De longues bottes montantes à talon cachaient ses jambes à part la partie inférieure des cuisses. Cette partie dénudée, tout comme le dos, lui donnait vraiment envie ! Marinette avait aussi lâché ses cheveux qu'elle avait délicatement bouclés. Elle avait aussi mis un chapeau pointu sur sa tête. Marinette Dupain-Chang était la plus magnifique et envoûtante sorcière de l'assemblée. Elle savait attirer le regard et le pire était qu'elle ne remarquait rien. La jeune fille semblait si stressé pour la suite de la soirée qu'elle était bloquée dans ses pensées. Chat Noir, se démenant pour rester derrière son invocatrice capta un tatouage. Il se trouvait tout en bas du dos, à gauche et à moitié caché par la robe. Même caché, le démon reconnu sans peine le symbole. Il s'agissait là d'un pentagramme. Ce dernier était magnifiquement dessiné. L'encre était d'un violet sombre rappelant le sang séché de ses victimes à travers les âges tandis que les traits semblaient durs et faits avec violence.

* * *

Chat Noir buvait tranquillement son énième verre de jus de citrouille en observant Marinette. Cela faisait quelques heures maintenant qu'elle dansait en compagnie de ses amies. S'il avait bien compris elles s'appelaient Alya, pour la métisse, Rose, pour la blonde, Mylène, pour celle avec les dreadlocks, Alix, pour celle avec les cheveux roses et Juleka pour celle avec les longs cheveux violets. Les filles dansaient joyeusement, les unes contre les autres. Sauf que petit à petit, elles partaient. Alya partit dans les bras d'un métis qu'il capta être du nom de Nino, Rose partit parce que Juleka ne se sentait pas bien (il était normal pour un être mi-fantôme mi-humain d'être malade le soir d'Halloween), Alix s'éloigna affronter un certain Kim à la course et Mylène alla danser avec Yvan. Marinette se retrouva donc à danser seule au milieu de jeunes en chaleurs. Le démon posa son verre sur un des nombreux buffets et se dirigea vers sa future amante. Il se colla à son dos et cala sa tête dans son cou.

« Alors, tu te retrouves seule on dirait. Tes amies sont toutes prises par un garçon à part Rose et Juleka. Tu ne te sens pas trop seule et abandonnée ? Demanda-t-il en ronronnant.

-Je sais que tu es là pour me tenir compagnie, voyons ! Sinon j'ai plein de prétendant autour de moi

Oh ? Elle avait donc remarqué les regards insistants à son égard ? Quelle intéressante sorcière il avait sous les griffes ! Chat Noir lui embrassa délicatement le cou avant de remonter avec sa langue jusqu'à son oreille. Il parcourut son dos nu avec ses mains en prenant soin de ne pas aller trop loin. Il voulait qu'elle s'abandonne complètement à lui. Pour cela, il devait la faire frissonner et lui donner envie…

-Mais pincez-moi je rêve ! Ne serait-ce pas Marinette Dupain-Chang et son Démon ? Les dérangea une voix stridente

Marinette reconnut sans mal Chloé Bourgeois. Bon sang, elle ne pouvait pas lui foutre la paix au moins une fois dans sa vie ?!

-Chloé, tu ne veux aller emmerder quelqu'un d'au-

Marinette se coupa quand elle remarqua qui se trouvait derrière Chloé. La Reine Tikki ! Elle était là !

-Reine Tikki, c'est un honneur de vous revoir. S'inclina Chat Noir

-Chat Noir… Je suis vraiment désolé pour cette histoire avec ton maître et Nathanaël… J'ai à maintes reprises tentée de rétablir la vérité mais mes vassaux sont vraiment hors de contrôle. J'attends la fin de l'année avant de pouvoir former un nouveau conseil. D'ailleurs… J'y pense, que dirais-tu d'en faire un former par chaque représentant d'une espèce ? Ce serait un moyen d'établir une paix durable non ? Comme ça chacun aura son mot à dire sur quoi faire pour éviter des débordements… J'ai déjà demandé à Adrien Agreste et il est d'accord pour représenter les loup-garous. La jeune Juleka représentera les fantômes et esprits tandis que la jeune Alya représentera les hybrides au vu de ses origines de renarde. Tout ce qu'il me faut… C'est le représentant des vampires et celui des démons mais rien n'est possible sans une invocation. Pas vrai, jeune Marinette ?

La sorcière resta sans voix, une fois de plus. La Reine Tikki venait-elle de lui demander d'invoquer le Roi des vampires ?! A elle ?! Sous le choc, la bleuté observa Tikki. Elle était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Ses longs cheveux rouges tombaient en cascade sur ses hanches, ses yeux bleus turquoises l'envoûtaient complètement. Son sourire bienveillant et son regard candide donnait tout de suite confiance. Ce qui subjugua le plus Marinette fut la robe rouge rubis qu'elle portait. C'était une robe dos nu à col et sans manche. Elle épousait à merveille ses formes délicates. La prestance de Tikki semblait innée chez elle et son aura imposait le respect. Nul doute qu'elle devait attirer le regard lors des réunions.

-Alors la Paysanne a perdu sa langue ? Demanda Chloé en ricanant

Chat Noir n'apprécia pas le ton de la blondinette et la remis à sa place de suite

-Non, elle l'a donné au chat. Fit-il en capturant les lèvres de Marinette dans un baiser endiablé.

Le démon observa Chloé partir en tapant du pied et sourit contre la bouche de sa future amante. Son regard croisa celui amusé de Tikki. Finalement, il lâcha Marinette qui reprit enfin ses esprits.

-Majesté. Je serais ravie d'invoquer le Roi Marc pour votre futur conseil. Dit-elle en s'inclinant aussi bas que possible.

-Tu n'as pas à t'incliner, jeune Marinette. Appelle-moi donc Tikki, tu es ma future invocatrice après tout. Rit doucement la Reine »

Marinette se releva d'un seul coup et remit sa robe en place. Elle sourit nerveusement avant de suivre la Reine Tikki dans un endroit plus éloigné. Sûrement pour invoquer Marc en paix.

* * *

Le nouveau conseil a été formé. Dès que Tikki eu arrangé les choses avec Marc, vraiment en privé cette fois, elle ne pouvait plus attendre. La Reine avait contacté chacun des représentant qu'elle avait en tête et avait vite-fait de virer ses abrutis de vassaux. Ainsi, une paix durable allait pouvoir s'installer. Marinette avait réussi à invoquer Marc mais aussi Nathanaël. Quand elle avait vu le rouquin, elle avait failli en faire une crise cardiaque. Elle s'était presque évanouit quand il l'eut appelé par son prénom et félicité pour son invocation. Recevoir un tel honneur n'était pas dans ses futurs projets. Nathanaël Kurtzberg était une sommité chez les sorciers invocateurs alors recevoir ses félicitations avait été un énorme choc ! Le rouquin avait donc repris sa place initiale le temps que Marinette finisse ses études. La nuit avait été longue et éprouvante pour chacun d'entre eux. Jusqu'à 2h du matin, ils avaient discuté des prochaines mesures pour la paix entre les mondes. Chloé était venue les dérangés parce que selon elle, elle se devait d'être aux côtés de son _Adrichou._ Le chef des loup-garous l'avait violemment repoussé en lui avouant avoir succombé aux charmes d'un démon du nom de Ladybug. Chat Noir avait ricané en entendant cela. Il s'était battu avec elle lors de l'invocation de Marinette. Il semblerait bien qu'elle ait trouvé son propre moyen pour venir dans le monde Humain.

Ainsi Chloé était parti en furie de la salle de réunion, sous le regard ravi de tout le monde. Enfin, sauf Tikki bien sûr. Elle était Reine, elle se devait de montrer l'exemple. Chat Noir, vu que Marinette ne servait à rien à cette réunion, avait coupé court aux discussions. Pressé de découvrir toutes les facettes du corps de la sorcière, il donna le fond de sa pensée.

« Bon ! Maintenant que Ladybug est dans le monde Humain, elle fera une parfaite représentante des Démons ! Elle est plus appréciée que moi ! Et vu que Marinette n'est pas encore Invocatrice et qu'elle n'a pas fini ses études, elle ne vous sert à rien ! Elle et moi allons donc nous désistez pour ce soir. La nuit ne fait que commencer pour nous !

Ni une ni deux, il profita du choc général pour emporter sa sorcière au loin. Il la prit en mode princesse et se couvrit de ses ombres pour disparaître de la salle de réunion.

Adrien en profita pour appeler Ladybug. La réunion n'était pas finie. Un grand sourire illumina son visage quand il entendit Ladybug rire au bout du fil alors qu'il lui racontait l'épisode Chat Noir

-Ça lui ressemble bien, dis donc ! »

Après l'arrivée de Ladybug, la réunion reprit dans une ambiance bizarre. Adrien et sa démone ne cessaient de rire tandis que tous les autres restaient sans voix. Enfin presque tous. Alya semblait avoir cessé de respirer et imitait le poisson à la perfection, Juleka était recroquevillé sur elle-même semblant craintive, Tikki affichait une mine inquiète se demandant si elle avait fait le bon choix et Marc pariait avec Nathanaël sur le temps que mettrait Chat Noir et Marinette à se marier. La suite des événements risquait d'être colorée !

* * *

Marinette ne faisait que subir. Elle était allongée sur son lit, à la merci de la langue de Chat Noir. Ce dernier parcourait son dos avec une envie non dissimulée. Sa langue courait de long en large sur sa peau nue. Prit par un désir soudain, il lécha le tatouage qu'il avait découvert. Le pentagramme avait un goût amer. Nul doute qu'il avait été fait avec de la magie. Le démon retourna la jeune fille face à lui et lui enleva sa robe d'un seul coup. Il l'envoya voler au loin avant de dévorer des yeux le corps pratiquement nu de sa future amante. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas aller trop vite. Non, il voulait prendre tout son temps pour découvrir chacun recoin du corps de Marinette. Il devait freiner son désir et se concentrer sur le plaisir de sa partenaire. Ne se contrôlant pas totalement, il enleva son costume en cuir en faisant glisser la clochette le long de son torse. Marinette lui envoya un regard fiévreux quand elle vit ce qui l'attendait. Le torse du démon n'était ni trop musclé ni trop peu. Il était finement taillé mais couvert de cicatrices. Délicatement, elle les caressait du dos de la main. Chat Noir frissonna alors qu'il envoyait valser son costume près du chapeau pointu qui avait chuté au sol bien avant qu'ils ne touchent le lit.

« Ces cicatrices me viennent de mes nombreux combats. Je suis un très mauvais garçon… Lui susurra-t-il avec arrogance

-On dirait le cliché type. La gentille fille sérieuse qui tombe amoureuse du bad boy… Rit Marinette

Le léger rire de la sorcière fit trembler Chat Noir de désir. Lentement, il se pencha en avant de lui embrassa le creux de la poitrine. Marinette ferma les yeux d'appréhension. Le démon descendit le long du corps de la jeune fille en suivant une ligne imaginaire partant de son baiser. Une fois arrivé à la dernière couche de vêtement, il stoppa tout. Il eut un sourire puis enleva son sous-vêtement en regardant la sorcière, droit dans les yeux. Marinette suivit le mouvement du vêtement qui glisse sur les jambes avec un enfièvrement certain. Elle remarqua de suite que Chat Noir avait autant de mal qu'elle de dissimuler son désir. Alors que le caleçon rejoint le chapeau et le costume en cuir, Chat Noir glissa ses griffes sur la poitrine de Marinette qui gémissait de plaisir. Il joua un moment avec les tétons, les faisant glisser entre ses griffes avant de les prendre en bouche pour les sucer avidement. Marinette serra compulsivement les draps entre ses mains. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était gémir, crier, se tortiller et supplier pour plus. Le démon prenait un malin plaisir à toucher le corps de la sorcière dans son intégralité sauf la partie la plus sensible. Il ignorait volontairement la zone dissimulée par la culotte de Marinette.

-Que veux-tu, Marinette ? Dis-moi ce que tu désires… Chuchota-t-il contre sa poitrine rougit par les succions.

-Chaton…

-Hum… Que ce surnom sonne délicieusement dans ta bouche et avec ce ton…

-S'il te plaît… Je n'en peux plus… Occupe-toi d'en bas ! S'il te plaît ! Ne m'oblige pas à te dire exactement ce qu'il te faut faire ! Je… Je vais devenir folle ! Cria Marinette, au bord de l'explosion en se tortillant de plus en plus violemment.

-Vos désirs sont des ordres, ô ma chère invocatrice !

Chat Noir lui plia les jambes et descendit sa bouche jusqu'à la chose la plus convoitée. Il commença par la lécher par-dessus la culotte, la tâtant, la taquinant et la rendant folle. Marinette se cambra violemment. Le démon e profita pour lui enlever le dernier vêtement qui la couvrait à son regard. Il se replaça correctement avant de recommencer son manège précédent. Cette fois-ci il y entra la langue, provoquant chez Marinette un violent frisson de plaisir.

-Chaton ! Je t'aime ! Cria-t-elle, complètement submergée par ce qu'elle ressentait

Le démon s'arrêta brusquement. C'était la première fois qu'on lui disait une telle chose… Quelqu'un l'aimait…

-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu viens de provoquer, Princesse…

Son regard se voile de désir, le rendant plus profond encore qu'avant. Marinette trembla et s'arqua au maximum en sentant Chat Noir entrer en elle d'un seul coup. Un cri silencieux lui compressa la gorge et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti pareille sensation. Elle était passé à côté de tellement de chose en étudiant d'arrache-pied pour obtenir la première place du classement. Chat Noir entama de profond et lent coups de reins avant d'accélérer le rythme en sentant sa sorcière se resserré violemment autour de lui. Les deux amants s'emboîtaient parfaitement l'un dans l'autre. Ils ne formaient plus qu'un.

Chat Noir pilonnait Marinette sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Son désir le contrôlait totalement. Hors de contrôle, il laissa ses pouvoirs prendre part à la fête. Des ombres parcouraient le corps de Marinette, passant sur chaque partie de peau qui étaient délaissées par ses mains ou sa bouche. Chat Noir était tellement occupé à dévorer la langue de Marinette qu'il ne vit pas ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux. Avec ses dents il aspirait la langue rosée de la sorcière, semblant vouloir l'avaler. Ses ombres lui parcouraient les cuisses et la poitrine. Marinette ne pouvait plus que gémir et se cambrer. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Ses phalanges blanchissent quand elle se mit à serrer plus fortement encore les draps entre ses mains. Ne voulant pas rester en restes, elle se décida à enfin bouger. Doucement elle lâcha les draps et leva les mains. Elle caressa le torse de Chat Noir qui frissonna doucement à son contact. Elle apprécia la chaleur du corps du démon avant de l'enlacer pour le rapprocher un maximum d'elle. Les coups de butoir du garçon se firent plus doux et calculés. Les ombres disparurent lentement. Chat Noir lâcha enfin la langue de Marinette. Il la regarda dans les yeux et lui sourit tendrement.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, Marinette… Chuchota-t-il en s'enfonçant une dernière fois en elle avant de se laisser complètement aller »

La sorcière le suivit quelques secondes après, complètement euphorique.

Chat Noir se retira délicatement et s'allongea à ses côtés. Il invoqua ses ombres pour qu'elles leur forment un semblant de vêtement. Marinette se retrouva dans une petite nuisette noire avec deux yeux de chats verts au niveau de la poitrine alors que le démon avait un simple caleçon bleu foncé imprimé d'un pentagramme. Ces détails firent sourire Marinette avant qu'elle ne sombre dans les bras de Morphée. Chat Noir la recouvrit d'une couverture puis la prit dans ses bras. Lentement il lui retira son ras-du-cou, qui avait dû à moitié l'étrangler vu ce qu'ils venaient de faire, puis lui caressa les cheveux en s'endormant à son tour, le sourire aux lèvres.

Chat Noir se promit de ne pas quitter le monde Humain de suite. Surtout que quand Marinette aurait fini ses études, il allait devoir devenir le représentant des Démons. Enfin, si Ladybug lui laissait sa place…

Les deux amants dormirent profondément, bercé par la douce lumière de la pleine lune.

* * *

Chloé Bourgeois pleurait silencieusement sur la fontaine du parc. Son Adrichou l'avait rejeté et maintenant il avait quelqu'un qui partageait sa vie. Même la paysanne avait un copain avant elle ! C'était injuste ! Elle se tourna vers la fontaine et joua avec ses doigts. L'eau bougea en même temps que ceux-ci et vola dans les airs. Chloé en fit des formes : un couple qui dansait une valse, une fée qui virevoltait autour d'elle, des papillons et des oiseaux qui tournoyaient entre eux et elle-même se faisant abandonner de tous… Elle laissa retomber ses doigts avant d'entendre une douce mélodie emplie de mélancolie. La blonde leva la tête et tomba nez à nez avec un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs avec les pointes bleues électriques et des yeux bleus turquoise.

« Pourquoi ton cœur est-il si lent et mélancolique ? Lui demanda-t-il, visiblement inquiet

-Je… J'ai été rejeté par l'homme que j'aimais. Je suis amoureuse de lui depuis tellement longtemps que ça me fait vraiment mal… Chuchota-t-elle difficilement

-Ce n'est qu'un premier amour. C'est le plus beau pour certains mais pour d'autres c'est le plus douloureux. Pourtant, il ne faut pas le regretter parce qu'il prouve que tu es capable d'aimer et de supporter. Ne restes pas ainsi défaitiste et lève la tête. Ne laisse pas ton cœur te laisser aussi morose. Ça ne te va pas.

Chloé fixa un moment le garçon en face d'elle. Son doux sourire fit faire à son cœur une violente embardée. C'était rare qu'on lui parle ainsi. D'habitude, on la regardait avec mépris et lui parlait méchamment.

-Euh… Merci… Je vais faire de mon mieux… Je suis Chloé Bourgeois, sorcière ! Fit-elle avec un sourire légèrement arrogant

-Luka Couffaine, fils de muse et futur dieu des arts. Répondit-il avec un regard fier

La nuit des deux nouveaux amis s'éternisa jusqu'à plus de 6 heures du matin. Ils discutèrent pendant des heures et des heures, parlant de leurs rêves, leurs craintes et leurs futurs projets. Chloé ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien de toute sa vie. Elle se sentait connecté à Luka et ça lui plaisait. Avoir un tel lien avec quelqu'un était rare, surtout pour une sorcière… Avant de se séparer, Luka se permit de voler un doux et aérien baiser à la blonde. Blonde qui resta sans voix avant de rougir violemment. Elle plaça sa main devant sa bouche puis chuchota, sous le choc.

-Comment oses-tu voler le premier baiser d'une sorcière aussi puissante que moi, abruti de futur dieu… »

Quelques secondes plus tard, Chloé rentra chez elle.

Visiblement, cette nuit d'Halloween restera dans les mémoires encore un bon bout de temps.

* * *

La Reine Tikki soupira en s'installant dans son lit. Elle avait enlevé sa robe pour revêtir une chemise de nuit simple bleue nuit. La soirée avait été éprouvante. Cependant, son nouveau conseil la rassurait. Elle savait que ceux-là allaient être plus incontrôlables encore que ses anciens vassaux mais, au moins, ils seraient plus dignes de confiance. Elle passa une main dans sa longue chevelure rouge rubis avant de s'allonger délicatement. Elle se couvrit de sa couverture en soie blanche puis sourit en sentant quelqu'un l'enlacer.

« Comment sont tes nouveaux vassaux, ma belle coccinelle ? Lui demanda une voix endormie

-Incontrôlables mais dignes de confiance. Il me faudra beaucoup de patiente mais je m'en sens capable. Et puis, j'ai trouvé la future Reine. La jeune Marinette Dupain-Chang fera une parfaite dirigeante… J'en suis sûr, Plagg…

-Pour ça, je te fais confiance. Je me fis toujours à ton jugement et les autres en feront autant. »

Tikki se tourna vers son mari et lui vola un doux baiser.

Tikki et Plagg finirent par s'endormir après une petite séance de câlinage.

La lune les berça doucement, les couvrant de sa douce lumière bienfaitrice.

Avant de totalement sombrer dans le sommeil, Tikki eut une dernière pensée pour Marinette.

Oui, elle allait faire une Reine magnifique. Belle, juste et respectueuse des races.

Tikki finit par se laisser aller au sommeil dans les bras de Plagg.

The End

 _Purée ! 6000 mots ?! La vache ! J'y crois pas ! C'est l'un des plus longs OS que j'ai jamais écrit de ma vie ! Sérieux, je suis sous le choc et heureuse (ça se peut ?!)._

 _J'espère sincèrement que cet os spécial Halloween vous aura plu._

 _Je remercie Crazy Av pour son défi qui m'a inspiré cet os. Et un certain passage de la fin te rappellera une de nos conversations non ? XD_

 _Bref, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis. Ça m'intéresse vraiment ! J'y ai passé toute mon après-midi quand même ! Dîtes-moi que j'ai pas bossé autant pour rien !_

 _M'enfin, je vous dis à la prochaine pour un prochain défi et bien sûr « La musique des Cœurs »_

 _Biz !_


End file.
